1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to recreational equipment and, more particularly, is concerned with a portable rider-propelled roundabout for facilitating the playful exercise of children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roundabouts, also known as merry-go-rounds, are types of recreational equipment that provide amusement rides enjoyed by small children. Roundabouts which employ pedal power have been proposed in the prior patent art. Such roundabouts are fun for children and also provide vigorous exercise for them as well as teach them the benefits of working together.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,345 to Norvell discloses a rider propelled roundabout having a central support standard mounting a rotatable plate which, in turn, has a pair of radial arms and hobby horses attached to the outer ends of the arms. The hobby horses are mounted on a wheel having pedals and running on a circular track. The wheeled hobby horse is propelled by the rider turning the pedals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,669 to Ottaviano discloses a roundabout which can be driven either by pedal power of the rider or by an electric motor. The roundabout includes a stand that supports a rotatable frame having radial arms whose outer ends are attached to riding units. The riding units have horse-shaped bodies supported upon front and rear wheels that travel on the ground. The electric motor is mounted on the stand below the arms and has a gear which is engageable with a gear mounted on the underside of the rotatable frame.
While these prior art roundabouts appear to be a step in the right direction, they still appear to embody certain drawbacks. The roundabouts occupy too much space and are constructed to be outdoor permanent installations. Thus, the roundabouts cannot be taken apart easily for storage nor transported easily in a vehicle for different purposes, such as for taking on vacation trips or to someplace for use as a recreational attraction at a child's party. Also, the prior art roundabouts are not designed for use indoors.
Consequently, a need still exists for a roundabout having an improved construction which will overcome these drawbacks of the prior art.